The Unexpected Return Home
by Yamalover
Summary: It's the Holiday Season and both of Iruka's lovers are on missions. 'Atleast I have the kids he thinks'...BUT Iruka should know by now to always expect the Unexpected. Holidys are all about the family and Family Reunions :D Iruka Kakashi Yamato Yama/Kaka/Iru OT3 Oneshot fluff (Image Courtesy of Ruthea)


**A/N**

**A Holiday OneShot to say thank you to all of you for taking your time to read and review.**

**Hope your all enjoying a well earned break! Here's wishing 2012 has been great to you all and 2013 will be even greater! **

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**All Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's  
**

* * *

**The Unexpected Return Home**

The night was cold and now even colder as his lover removed himself from his embrace. "Can't it wait?" Iruka asked his lover as he got up to dress "its 4am".

"Ma Ruka, if it could, Ibki wouldn't be hauling my butt out of bed right now" Kakashi sighed pulling on his flak jacket. "Or…" Kakashi looked at him with an impish grin "maybe he just can't resist my sexy butt and had a sudden urge to see it" Kakashi smiled. Iruka shook his head sniggering at the image it formed in his mind; "I'll try and get back before the kids get up to open their presents" Kakashi said leaning down to kiss Iruka. A team of ANBU had bought back a spy and they were having trouble breaking him, Kakashi's sharingan was needed for the safety of the village.

Iruka got out of bed, wrapping a kimono around his waist and pulled Kakashi back for a longer lingering kiss "it's fine babe, the village needs you. Take your time". He zipped up Kakashi's flak jacket "Happy holidays love" he said pulling up Kakashi's mask and swatting him on the butt as he made the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu "and be sure to tell Ibki, Yamato and I own your sexy ass" he called out and saw the mask over Kakashi's mouth stretch into a smirk before he disappeared into the smoke.

Iruka smiled, it wasn't exactly his idea of a perfect holiday but considering both his lovers were elite Shinobi, he was lucky one of them was actually home. Yamato as always was away on long stints of duty and Kakashi was always needed being one of the village leaders. He would have loved to have them both home for their first holiday season with the kids but he knew he was hoping for too much. He looked at the bed which always felt too large and cold without them. He decided since he was up and out, he may as well make a start on breakfast and the festive lunch. He hadn't had a number of great holidays since he'd lost his parents' but the memories he did have with them were fond ones. He wanted this to be special for Sachiko and Yasahiro as well as Sai and Naruto who would be joining them. He quickly checked on the kids and set to work, his thoughts with both his lovers. One who he had just kissed goodbye for the morning and the other who he hadn't seen for over a month and wasn't likely to kiss for at least another 2 weeks. He looked out through the window into the night and gazed up at the moon he loved to watch so much with Yamato and Kakashi in his arms on a clear warm night. "Be safe Yamato, wherever you are" he whispered into the night.

-oOo-

Yamato sped through the night, a shadow amongst the shadows. If he pushed himself he could make it in time for the break of dawn. It had been too long since he felt their light touches as they ate breakfast, the lingering kiss as they gazed into the windows of each other's soul. The soft laughter of his beautiful children and the sheer joy on their round faces as they learnt something new. The teasing tones of his lovers and the mischievous twinkle in their eyes. But what he missed the most and longed for, was the indulgent whispers as he slept at night cocooned in their warmth.

As dawn broke Yamato released the Jutsu on the front door and disarmed all the traps hiding his chakra signature as he went. He glanced at the clock which read 6am. He smiled, shedding himself of his gear and placing them on the sofa to avoid making any noise. Contrary to his belief that his family would all be sleeping he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen and headed towards it.

Yamato watched as Iruka dressed in a light silk kimono padded lightly around the kitchen gathering ingredients for what looked to be a large feast. He watched as his lover hummed softly with a beautiful smile on his face, his tanned skin shimmering in the morning light when the clouds weren't casting their shadows. He could watch his lovers all day but after being away from them for so long, he felt his feet move automatically towards Iruka's magnetic field.

Iruka was now stood at the window gazing out into the dawn break as the kettle boiled smiling to himself. He took in a deep breath savouring the familiar smell of what he thought was the morning dew. He then felt arms wrap around him and pull him into the warmth of a solid chest. Iruka dropped the teaspoon he held and blinked several times to make sure his sight wasn't altered. When the image in front of him smiled and whispered _Ru _questioningly he found his vision was blurred by the tears that gathered in his lids. He turned slowly and jumped into his arms and realised the smell he had been savouring a moment ago was none other than Yamato's.

Yamato held onto him, running one hand over his back whilst the other supported Iruka's weight. "I'm home Ru. I'm home" he whispered as he held him tighter rocking him gently as Iruka covered his face in soft wet kisses between weeps of _baby your home_ like a mantra.

Yamato pulled back to gaze into Iruka's brown eyes "Iruka" he smiled, no other words good describe what he felt at that moment as he saw the depth of emotion in the pools of Iruka's eyes. He kissed away the tears and then pulled him into another hug feeling his warmth through all the layers he wore. There enchantment was broken by a questioning sleepy voice.

"Iruka San, What are you…" a sleepy Yasahiro stood at the kitchen door with small fists rubbing sleep away from his eyes. He stopped the rubbing abruptly as he recognised the back of the brown head "Yamato San?" Yamato smiled letting go of Iruka to turn towards the source of the voice and smile.

"Morning Hiro" he beamed at the small figure and held out his arms "Do I get a hug?" Before Yamato could finish his question, he found his hands full with small arms wrapped around his neck. "Your home" Yasahiro exclaimed "How?" he smiled at Yamato. It pleased Yamato to get such a welcome from the usually quiet eight year old.

He kissed the top of Yasahiro's head "Couldn't miss seeing you open your presents now could I?" he chuckled into the mop of long brown hair. He felt Iruka brush against his side gently taking comfort as he ruffled Yasahiro's sleep mussed hair. Yamato entwined his fingers with Iruka's and smiled at him laying a kiss on his cheek. "Is Kakashi still a sleep?" he asked longing to see his silver haired lover and his daughter now. Iruka shook his head explaining he got called in earlier that morning. Yamato sighed, but nothing could stop how he was feeling right now with Yasahiro in his arms and Iruka leaning warmly against him. He could wait a little longer to see his lover but his daughter was only around the corner. He carried Yasahiro with him to Sachiko's room not wanting to give up the warmth of the small body he held, and Yasahiro for once seemed to be content in just being held without any complaints. He looked down at the peaceful sight of his sleeping daughter, sprawled on her back with her blanket kicked off her small body. He put Yasahiro down and sat on the bed petting her silver hair as he kissed her nose. "Sachiko?" he shook her lightly to wake her, "Sachi?" Sachiko didn't move but her lips curved into a smile. Iruka came up behind him laughing quietly watching them.

"Sachiko, wake up" Yamato said trying to tickle her awake "Sachi" he laughed as his daughter didn't budge but smiled further. He pulled up her pyjama top and blew raspberries onto her pale stomach and got a annoyed whimper but still no sign of her waking up.

Iruka and Yasahiro, who was bouncing on his knees on the bed laughed heartily. "She probably thinks she's hearing your voice in her dreams" Iruka said running his hand lightly across Yamato's shoulders watching their daughter smile in her sleep. He just didn't seem to be able to stop touching Yamato, reminding himself that his lover was here and not somewhere far away were he couldn't reach him, touch him, savour that deep smell that was all him. Yamato smiled back and lifted Sachiko into his arms and found she curled herself into his chest and snuggled in closer to sleep. Yamato burst out laughing; he didn't need his daughter awake to enjoy her warmth and sat back watching her smile in her sleep as he held her. "Daddy's home Sachi" he whispered as he kissed her smile and nuzzled her cheek. The brush of stubble on Yamato's unshaven face caused round brown eyes to open sleepily to gaze at the face that kissed her.

"Daddy?" she asked slowly waking up. She opened her eyes fully and threw her arms around his neck "Daddy your home" she shouted sleep still caught in her throat and hugged him. "Missed you daddy" she said holding on tight.

"I missed you too baby" Yamato said kissing her back. "I missed all of you so much" he reached for Iruka pulling him into a chaste kiss and signalled to Yasahiro for another hug. Yasahiro obliged as Iruka pulled him in between Yamato and himself. "Who's hungry? I've got pancakes ready for breakfast" Iruka asked "And then we can open the presents" Iruka smiled pulling away from the family hug as the kids cheered to get breakfast ready.

-oOo-

Yamato freshly showered and changed sat listening to the excited chatter of the kids as they ate breakfast. He and Iruka sat side by side sharing fruit from one another's plates as they watched the kids laden their pancakes with chocolate sauce and syrup. They laughed as Sachiko got chocolate sauce on her nose and their gazes met briefly both smiling. Yamato squeezed Iruka's thigh lovingly and stole a quick kiss as he leaned over to wipe the sauce off their daughter's nose. Iruka chuckled in his ear and squeezed back when Yamato was back in his seat. They found they couldn't keep their gaze off one another and kept reassuring each other of their presence with light touches as they continued breakfast.

Yamato poured himself and Iruka a cup of tea and heard the familiar creak of the loose floor board in the entrance hall. His eyes met Iruka's and they shared a knowing smile. He settled the cup back down on the table and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Kakashi looking at his silver haired lover with his breath caught in his chest as he hung up his flak jacket. "Kashi" he whispered and flung himself into his lover's arms as he turned to look at him with a questioning _hmmm_.

It had been too long; the hard press of the Yamato's chiselled chest against his was all he needed to take away the misery of his morning. "Yamato" Kakashi said still not convinced that the man he held in his arm was his lover who wasn't due back for at least another 2 week. "Yamato" he asked again as the toned thighs tightened around his waist and the plump lips kissed his exposed cheek repeatedly whilst gentle fingers massaged his neck and scalp. Yamato pulled back and dragged the mask down his lovers face so he could access the thin pink lips and feel them against his own.

"Kashi" he whispered against the lips as he nibbled them "Kashi" he said again at a loss for what else to say. Kakashi carried Yamato to the sofa and laid him down on his back and lay on top of him running his hands up and down Yamato's arms and caressing his cheek gazing into the soft brown almond eyes that shone with unshed tears. He leaned down to kiss each eye softly and smiled hearing Yamato take in a deep breath whilst running his hands over Kakashi's back. Kakashi then kissed Yamato's pale throat, his jaw and his lips desperately, like if he stopped kissing, Yamato would disappear.

Yamato arched into Kakashi's touch and kisses just as desperate but then whispered "Kashi" as he indulged in the soft kisses "kids" he said breaking his lover's one minded trance. Kakashi looked up to see two smiling kids come out of the kitchen followed by Iruka who was beaming. He pulled away from Yamato helping him up, but not before stealing another kiss and held out his arms for the kids. Sachiko leaped into his arms and Yasahiro was coaxed into a hug as he shared a kiss with Iruka over their heads. "His home Kashi" Iruka said still disbelieving his sight.

"His home" Kakashi whispered back kissing Iruka again "we're all home" he smiled sitting on the sofa settling Sachiko on his knee whilst pulling Yamato into his arms and kissing his temple. Iruka joined the embrace pulling Yasahiro onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around his family. Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato couldn't help but steal chaste kisses and soft touches as they reacquainted themselves with happiness. "Happy holidays" Iruka said kissing each of them on the top of their heads. "Happy holidays" they chorused back with loving smiles. From the tangle of arms legs and bodies came a voice with an important question.

"Can we open present now?" They all pulled back slightly, still touching one another to look down at their silver haired brown eyed daughter and all three burst into laughter. They had been given the best present in the shape of Sachiko, Yasahiro and each other. They didn't need anything else. The men let the kids up to unwrap their presents as they sat back and watched. Everything else could wait Iruka thought, he had all he needed right here, in this one room. He pulled Yamato into his lap and entwined his fingers with each of theirs as he pulled Kakashi closer into his side. He leaned into kiss each of them softly "love you both" he whispered into the gentle caress of their lips. Kakashi and Yamato murmured their agreement in between kisses with smiles. Kakashi run his fingers through Iruka's hair tenderly and caressed Yamato's cheek with his other hand. "Welcome home Yama" he smiled lovingly. Yamato draped his legs over Kakashi and rested his head on Iruka's chest "it's good to be home" he said closing his eyes kissing Kakashi's palm and running his hand up Iruka's back whilst nuzzling his collar bone. Finally Yamato found his body relaxing as he took comfort in their warmth. "Happy Holidays" he whispered as he fell asleep cocooned in their arms with a smile on his face.


End file.
